Last Call
by EricsGraciousPlenty
Summary: Pam sends hungry, uber-hot Eric on a Sookie-mission to the library. Companion Piece to "Mine," but can be read alone.  Rated M for LEMON-filled Smutcakes. AV


**AN: **Dear readers. I know my other story has not been the easiest to follow; therefore, I am giving you this new little morsel to tide you over.

This is a companion piece to "Mine." I've had it for ages, but just now it made it longer and added more lemons. Know that this Eric & Sookie are the very same pair from my other story. OK? Good. Enjoy the lemon-scented Pledge. ;)

I own nothing. **I just like to have Eric flexing his upper-body strength during sex-ay wall moves.**

* * *

"**Last Call"**

"Last call. The library will be closing it's doors within 10 minutes. Please take your final selections to the front desk for any remaining check outs. As always, thank you for visiting the Bon Temps Public Library," drawled the sturdy, female voice on the loud speaker.

It was nearly nine o'clock and Sookie was close to calling it an evening. Part of her job was making sure everything was put back in it's place. She walked row after row of bookshelves surveying the area.

As she walked into the history section, she found some books on a chair. The seat was cold so she figured they must have been left there before her shift had started at noon. Lafayette was not the tidiest of people. If he weren't such a nice, witty guy, she would have already reported his sassy derriere for neglecting the morning shift.

"Medieval Torture for Modern Times. Knitting for Dummies. The Art of Sailing the High Seas. What odd choices," thought Sookie, as she re-shelved the out of place history books. She walked further on to the next area.

As she was putting away the knitting book, she came upon The Places You'll Go by Dr. Seuss. She smiled to herself because she adored the Seuss books as a child. In fact, she should still have some laying about somewhere in her house. Maybe she'd misplaced them? She would think about this later.

After checking upon the children's section, she returned to her area at the front desk. She could see old Andy Belfleur gathering up his genealogy books. He'd been coming in every day reading up on the Belfleur family line, attempting to discredit the notion that he and his family were descended from vampires. To make matters even worse, there was speculation by the townspeople that these were not just any old vampires, but old, _black_ vampires. As Lafayette might say, "_Mother, clutch the pearls!"_

"Bunch of sorry-ass racists!" mumbled Sookie. Then she remembered it was actually Pam, her vampire friend and Eric's child, who started the rumor that Diane, a rogue vampire who'd once lived in Area 5 had given birth to one of Andy's kin, that is before she was turned of course:

["That will teach those Belfleurs humility, Sookie. Although, I do wish you'd just let me drain them," said Pam one evening after Andy and his sister, Portia were dining at Merlotte's and giving me a hard time about being poor.

"Abby says that humans that do not respect others, nor show them common courtesy, should be "_brought down a notch,_" she informed me using air quotes. "It also serves them right for being related to Mr.-I-am-a-faux-human, Bill Compton," she added with distaste and a wrinkling of her nose.

I wondered if Pam had ever seen "Bewitched" (the 1960s show, not the lame movie). I made a mental note to add it to one of our Girl's Night Out dates.

There were two things Pam loved doing around me: (one) quoting Dear Abby and (two) hating my neighbor, the once-Confederate soldier, William Compton. If she could do both simultaneously, she'd be as happy as a baby vampire suckling on a never-ending IV drip of fresh blood. _That Pam.]_

Sookie stopped daydreaming and was watching Andy Belfleur perusing the genealogy shelves, when she'd heard the chime indicating she had an Instant Message. IM'ing was a famous past-time amongst her circle of friends. _Who could it be?_ Looking down at her computer screen she read:

Fangs4U: I called you at your home. You did not answer.

Fangs4U: Lover, do you have something you wish to tell me?

"Oh, look who decides to appear out of nowhere," she mused to herself and sarcastically replied:

SweeTea: Eric. Well, hello to you too. "Why hi, Sookie. How are you?"  
I'm fine Eric. Thanks for asking.

[Eric wasn't much for sarcasm. He already had Pam to fit that role.]

Fangs4U: Soo-kie.

[She stared at the screen.]

SweeTea: E-ric.

Fangs4U: Lover. Why do you try my patience? I do not enjoy this.

SweeTea: I tried to call you last week to tell you that I had to work tonight, but it seems that your entourage was keeping you "occupied." _Read: fed in bed._

SweeTea: I should go now. Bye. _Asswipe._

[She was getting ready to leave her desk when Eric's next IM stopped her.]

Fangs4U: WAIT.

Fangs4U: Woman. What do you speak of?

SweaTea: Eric. I have work to do. What are you doing here?

Fangs4U: Pam says that I must be more sensitive to your needs. I can be sensitive. I am nothing if not adaptable.

SweaTea: What does that mean?

Fangs4U: It means, I want to see you.

SweaTea: Well, you can't always get what you want, mister!

Fangs4U: I saw them in their prime, you know? Mick was actually quite an impressive human; however, he was no Paul. The mid-1960s were a wonderful showcase of music, Sookie. I quite enjoyed them.

[Sookie tended to indeed forget how old Eric Northman truly was, and all that he had experienced in his very long undead life. To her, he was just Eric—her companion of choice (most of the time) and a certifiable pain in her ass—but still the hottest and (although, she would never admit it) the loveliest man-vampire she'd probably ever meet.

"_My young, beautiful Man-pire,"_ she sighed internally in that fan-girl kind of way.

They had much history together, she and Eric. It was fair to say, he drove her insane. Which brought her back to the here and now. _Eric KNEW the Beatles and the Rolling Stones. He probably partied with them too. Holy Eff!_

These were things she just could not fully grasp; so sometimes she just rolled with it. Now was one of those times.]

SweaTea: ? ? What are you rambling about? You old coot. [Sookie loved to taunt Eric _(if she could get away with it)_. She and Pam both shared this pleasure equally.]

Fangs4U: Sookie, do you not know your Classic Rock? My lover, I have much to show you. Speaking of showing. . .how about I reacquaint you with Mr. Plenty? Mr. P eagerly wants to spread. . .

[Oh she was incensed, indeed!] SweaTea: E-ric Northman!

[One side of Eric's mouth formed into perfect smirk. He so enjoyed riling her up.] _Such spunk!_ Fangs4U: Soo-kie Stackhouse!

SweaTea: You are an insufferable conceit.

"_Someone's been reading Jane Austen,_" Eric thought to himself with a smile. Fangs4U: I would prefer to think of myself as sexily insistent. _So there!—Ms. Stackhouse._

SweaTea: Whatever.

Fangs4U: Admit it.

SweaTea: ?

Fangs4U: You miss me.

SweaTea: Eric. . .

[It was one thing to pull his chain, THAT she could easily handle (and pull back and forth as often as he wanted). However, talking about feelings and such, was not something she was ready to do—just yet.]

_Mmmm. Pulling. _[She started thinking about Eric's wide, muscled backside and the things she could hold onto and pull. Her lips were feeling dry just thinking about that delish piece of ass. It was perfection, really. She licked her lips dreamily.]

Fangs4U: You think about me.

Fangs4U: Admit it, Sookie.

[She said nor typed nothing]_ Why did he always have to be right?_

Fangs4U: I think about you. _All the time, my lover._

Fangs4U: I'm thinking about you right now. . .

Fangs4U: Straddling my lap. Facing me. No useless clothing to obstruct my hands.

Fangs4U: Mr. P is grinning at the prospect—Sookie, he's waving hello. [Yes, Eric loved to show off. He could even do tricks!]

[Wide-eyed and mighty flustered, Sookie started perspiring, thinking of all the ways Eric could have her meeting Mr. Gracious Plenty. She started panting heavily.]

SweaTea: Eric. _[pant pant_] I'm at work.

Fangs4U: Lover. Say it.

[Now, she was feeling nervous and a tad self-conscious, what with the heavy panting and all.]

_He is such a pain in my ass! Ohh, that ass. _"Back to Earth, Sookie," she reminded herself.

SweaTea: I. . .

SweaTea: Eric, there are people around.

[From far off she heard, "Goodnight, Sookie. I suddenly want to get home now and see what's on t.v." said the voice of Andy Belfleur as he was closing the door on his way out.]

SweaTea: Eric I. . .I don't want to get in trouble. It took me long enough to quit waitressing at Merlottes and to actually find something I really enjoy. I don't want to lose it. . .even for you.

Fangs4U: That will not be a problem. I can assure you, dear one.

[Sookie's frustration had just peaked. _"Goodness, he is SO stubborn!_" she said aloud to noone.]

She stepped away from the computer and walked to the other side of the counter. Suddenly, her pocket began to vibrate._ Eric._

After a few strategically-waited vibrations, she placed it to her ear and listened to his familiar, cool voice say, "Turn around, my lover."

She hated being told what to do, but this time she let it slide and turned around.

_Huh_. Much to her surprise, standing before her was Eric. . .all delicious, 6 foot 5 inches of glorious, blonde, muscled Viking. She could not resist the urge to trace his figure with her eyes. It was Eric after all. Sex personified.

"Meet Bon Temp Public Library's biggest benefactor—Me," he proudly proclaimed to her (the smugness in his voice did not go unnoticed).

"Biggest benefactor?" she questioned. "What the. . .?" her voice rose in disbelief and shock.

"Yes—Biggest," he interrupted. "EVERY thing about me is big," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You well know that, lover. In-ti-mate-ly," his gaze deepened on her—syllable by sexy syllable—making her entire body blush, much to her chagrin. _Darn blood!_

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face!" she huffed, but still edged closer to his body.

Looking up at his flawlessly chiseled, pale face, she quietly asked, "What are you _really_ doing here, Eric?"

She stood on her tippy toes and suddenly seemed unsure of herself.

Eric looked at Sookie's young, shining face and examined her questioning eyes. She was so beautiful—so young and so alive. . So Human. Yet, he could not stay away from her for very long. This young, fragile, human woman had taken possession of his cold, unbeating heart. Being with her, he could almost feel it beat again.

"I've come to see you," he said, "to see to your needs." Eric's eyes looked serious, yet somehow playful.

This was puzzling. Eric was quite the _conundrum_ (last week's word of the day). He always seemed to speak around in riddles and she eventually learned to understand him using context clues most of the time, not the easiest way to relate to someone. Yet, this is who Eric was. She was surprised to discover that she really was okay with that. _"When did that happen?"_ she wondered.

"Acceptance is the first true step in love," she heard her Gran's voice inside her head.

"Eric. Have you _really_ missed me?" Sookie thought back to their earlier IM'ing._ He was such a sneak._

"Oh yes, my lover." His lips pronounced _lover_ in such a delicate, sensuous manner that they mesmerized her into fully leaning into his taut, masculine Viking body; a body built for fighting and conquering.

Sookie smiled and took in his scent, contentedly. He smelled faintly of cloves and fresh-rained earth and unmistakably man—glorious, mouth-watering, erect man (from the hardness she could feel along her upper belly).

The room was feeling hotter. This allowed her incentive to rub her breasts along his Gracious Plenty, which in turn made Eric softly moan in pleasure.

The combination of his sounds and the feel of him on her skin made her loins quake on fire. What was to become of her?

With a flushed, red face, Sookie remote-controlled the front-door locks closed and whispered, "Then, do me."

Eric did not need any further prompting. It seemed Fireman Northman was the only one capable of putting out that fire.

"Lover, it will be my pleasure," Eric crooned into her ear, as he lightly licked around it with his tongue. Sookie shivered in anticipation.

Using one huge hand for each plump cheek, Eric skillfully picked up her fleshy bottom and raised her. _He never did like a bony ass._

His fingers helped spread her cheeks, while his thumbs opened up her juicy, magenta folds.

"Having Eric Northman is like having air conditioning for your girly bits," thought Sookie, as she savored the cool breeze from being opened.

She had just finished that thought when she felt her thighs being hoisted over his shoulders onto his neck. "Wow. Life sure is different when you are this high up," she mused. Eric didn't give her a chance to think another single thought, as his face disappeared into her slick, shiny folds. _Oh. Ohhhh._

"Oh Lord!" Sookie yelped, holding onto Eric's mop of golden blonde waves as she fervently ground into his face.

All inane thoughts of silliness and propriety flew out the windows of her breasts. _Eric is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go!_

She was straddling his neck with glee and could happily identify Eric's talented tongue as the runaway snake coiling and stroking her inner walls. Not to be outdone, his nose was circling her mound of special girly nerves, which was rapidly leading her pelvis further into his face. _If he were human, he'd need to be resuscitated by now. Score one for the Vamps!_

Buoyed by Sookie's pleasing ministrations, Eric flipped them both to the nearest wall.

Still holding her thighs open with his giant hands, he slammed her ass into the wall. Repeatedly, accompanying each slam with his full, strong tongue drilling in and out of very her wet lady cave.

He was in bloody heaven. There were few things Eric liked better than going down on his woman. Bodily fluids were only second to Sookie-blood in their deliciousness.

Eric's yom yom sounds joined Sookie's howls in a chorus of delight. How he loved her pussy. He was going to need lip balm tonight, after licking his own lips so frequently in triumph.

"Ah. Ahh Ahhh," she moaned.

After much moaning, Eric could feel that his lover was close to coming, so he slyly maneuvered his left hand lower to find her back entrance. _This is new._

She stilled in fear, but Eric managed to calm her down using long, languid strokes of his flat tongue across her sensitive breasts. Eric was a master of improvisation.

As soon as she was "back," Eric resumed his medley of wall slamming, electric drill tonguing and his coaxing and fingering around her anus—thus, creating the exact fusion to propel her into orgasm, after orgasm, after repeated orgasm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Those last heated sounds were Eric's cue to ferociously lick her hot button of nerves and bite down on her engorged clit. As would be expected, Sookie's screams and moans of pleasure reverberated throughout the small library. She might have even hooted, like an owl.

_Good Lord. _She could have sworn she'd been drained dry. Sookie wasn't even thinking about her blood.

Afterwards, Eric was sitting on Sookie's executive desk chair, his long legs spread wide with Sookie sitting right atop his lap. He had just finished feeding her his blood to heal any injuries from their library sex-athon, she'd might incur. Both of them were now snuggling with each other like two fuzzy caterpillars entwined.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my love?" answered a very mellow, smiling Eric.

"How did you manage to do it?" she continued.

"Do what exactly, lover?" he whispered, kissing the area of neck below her ear.

"This," she sashayed her arms outward like a game show hostess. "How did you make this come true. . .me falling for you?" she asked bewildered.

He laughed softly. It would be his Sookie to ask such an impertinent question of him, for no other being would be so bold as to ask such a ridiculous thing.

Eric turned to face her and said earnestly, "I'm a Viking, Sookie. I've been one for over a thousand years."

Sookie gazed into his eyes and thought about the countless times he'd saved her from bullets, crazy people and even herself. He'd always been there for her when it had counted.

That moment, she decided to give him what he had _rightfully __earned_ long ago.

She got even closer and held his gorgeous face with both her hands, "Well, Eric. . .color me conquered."

His eyes beamed with appreciation. It was only a matter of time until she would have finally yielded to him. It was the inevitable. Of this he'd been sure.

"Mine," he proclaimed aloud, as she looked on arching an eyebrow at him.

"Let's go home, my Viking."

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it. Was the smut, ok? Again, I know my other story, "Mine," has not been very easy to follow. I'm working on it. Truly. A couple of chapters are coming soon.

Just remember, this story here is a companion piece to that one. So if you like this one, you'll eventually enjoy and understand the other one. For Reals!

You peeps totally rock my socks. I SO appreciate the favorites, story, and author alerts. Really, I do!

But if I don't get review feedback, I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. Ya follow, peeps? Help keep me honest!

**Now leave me some Love. . .and Review, Review, Review!**

**Reviews are like Eric's long, languid licks all over your itchy hard to reach places. ;)**


End file.
